1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle type vehicles and, more particularly, to a speed change controller for saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is usual in vehicles that a driver's speed change device is mechanically and directly transmitted to a transmission by the use of a link, a rod, or wire to perform speed change operation. In recent years, however, there is proposed to adopt a shift actuator making use of an electric motor or the like to perform speed change operation for the purpose of making speed change operation by a driver easier. For example, JP-A-2001-050389 is as an example of such a shift actuator.
However, the above-referenced publication includes only a description to the effect that instructions of speed change for electrically-driven speed change control may be input into a control unit by a foot-moving type speed change pedal, and does not describe any concrete means for execution of such instructions of speed change. Accordingly, there remains a need for a speed change controller suited to manipulation by a foot.